1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball joint for supporting a first suspension member for movement relative to a second suspension member. In particular, the present invention relates to a ball joint which has a tapered steel stud to be attached to an aluminum suspension member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical motor vehicle suspension includes a plurality of members, such as control arms, steering knuckles, etc., which are interconnected for relative movement by ball joints. The ball joint typically includes a tapered steel stud to be received in a tapered bore in the suspension member. Some suspension members are made from a relatively soft material, such as aluminum. If the unit surface area loading on an aluminum suspension member is too great, the aluminum can yield under load, which is undesirable.
The present invention is a ball joint for supporting a first suspension member for movement relative to a second suspension member. The ball joint comprises a socket for connection with the first suspension member, a bearing in the socket, and a stud having a first end portion and a second end portion. The bearing supports the first end portion of the stud in the socket for pivotal movement relative to the socket. The second end portion of the stud projects from the socket for connection with the second suspension member. The second end portion of the stud has a tapered outer surface.
The second suspension member has a tapered inner surface defining an opening in the second suspension member. The ball joint further comprises a collar on the stud. The collar has a tapered inner surface in engagement with the tapered outer surface of the stud, and a tapered outer surface in engagement with the tapered inner surface of the second suspension member.